


Pace Line

by dreiser



Series: Bad Ass Rollergirls In Love [2]
Category: Whip It
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreiser/pseuds/dreiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babe Ruthless and Iron Maven's relationship was all about the pacing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pace Line

Iron Maven was the third person that Bliss had sex with and she was the first woman. Although it wasn’t a very long list of bed partners, Maven was firmly planted on the top of it as the most talented lover that Bliss ever had. Besides being talented, Maven was unusually playful and sweet both during and after sex. It wasn’t that Bliss expected Maven to be otherwise, the thought never occurred to her, not after how wonderful Maven’s kisses were and how attentive she was as a girlfriend, but somehow she expected from Maven’s personality on and off the track she would be a bit more wild and a little on the rough side. 

There were moments when Maven did take charge in this manner, such as slamming Bliss against the lockers at the warehouse as her fingers slid underneath her panties. Her voice a low and breathless mutter as she asked permission to go further and Bliss gave it because that’s the only thing she could do because the mere idea of telling Maven to stop was unimaginable and downright torturous. While these instances weren’t particularly rare, they weren’t the norm. Instead, that was long and lingering kisses, tasting deeply and drinking from her as if she was Maven’s favorite brand of beer, a dark lager from the Czech Republic with an incomprehensible name that Bliss could never say quite right. 

One of the things Bliss found impossibly attractive about Maven was her hair. How it was always a messy tangle and you would think on seeing it that it would be full of knots and you could never move your fingers through it without getting them stuck. The truth was exactly the opposite and it was something Bliss knew all too well because her fingers were constantly in that hair, sliding through it, pressing hard against the back of Maven’s head as she went down on her. When she was done and Bliss had shouted her release, her fingers would move through that hair, dyed six different shades of red, brown, and blonde. Sighing and luxuriating in the silken feel of it as she looked down at Maven resting her face against her thighs, wearing an exceedingly proud smile on her face before she licked her lips in an exaggerated gesture of pleasure.

“You’re so cute,” remarked Bliss, tugging on Maven’s hand and encouraging her to move forward. 

“That’s what my girlfriend says,” Maven drawled, crawling up the admittedly short length of Bliss’ body and lying next to her. When Bliss immediately shifted to rest on top of her, tucking her head underneath Maven’s chin and hooking their legs together, Maven chuckled and said, “Didn’t anyone ever hug you as a kid? You’re such a cuddler. I bet you were hug neglected.”

“My parents hug me!” Bliss protested and Maven laughed, kissing away the pout forming on her lips.

“You take things too seriously,” Maven murmured in between their kisses, her breath warm and sweet, her voice husky and affectionate. She studied Bliss quietly, pushing a lock of hair from her eyes, fingers tracing a path down her cheek. “Sometimes people make jokes, you know. I was just messing with you.”

“You always mess with me,” said Bliss rather grumpily. “When I first joined the league you were horrible.”

“And somehow you still fell for me,” said Maven with a grin that faded when Bliss turned to look at her. Sighing and dropping her head onto her pile of three worn down pillows, she muttered, “There’s that serious face again.” 

“Why were you so mean to me back then?” asked Bliss suddenly.

It was something that always lingered in the back of her mind, especially since they began dating. The past three months were the happiest and most fulfilling time Bliss ever experienced in terms of a romantic relationship and while she was so completely happy her mind often drifted back to the beginning. When Maven was awful and outright antagonistic and seemed to pick on her for no other purpose than to make her feel miserable and while she understood some of it most remained a mystery.

“I get why you acted like you were going to out me for being seventeen,” said Bliss, propping herself up on her elbow and looking down at Maven who studied her with an unreadable expression. “You didn’t like me lying to the team, right? And you were totally right. I shouldn’t have lied to them, the league could’ve gotten into tons of trouble if I got hurt and my parents sued over it, but you were really mean about it and you didn’t have to be that way.”

“Bliss,” Maven said her name tiredly, a sort of weariness clinging to her tone as she looked at the royal blue walls of her tiny bedroom. After a moment, she turned back and continued, “I hate to break it to you but I’m not the nicest person.”

“But you’re not mean, not really,” insisted Bliss. “You like to pretend you are but you’re not and I can tell the difference. I know when you’re actually being mean and when you’re just trying to act like you are and you weren’t acting in the beginning.” Silence except for the whirr of the industrial fan in the corner of the room which was Maven’s only form of air conditioning in this part of her loft and growing frustrated with this, Bliss reached out to touch the other woman’s face, turning it until they were looking at one another. “Please, Emily,” she said her name with a soft insistence. “I really need to know.” 

“I told you I was thirty one when I first started skating,” said Maven eventually. “You were seventeen. That’s fourteen years, Bliss. Fourteen years you got on me when it comes to derby and when I saw you at try outs Maggie turns to me and she says it looks like I might have competition. I made fun of you… told her to wait until you could throw a punch and take a hit but I knew she was right and I was jealous. It took me so long to find something I was really good at and you got there so much sooner than I did and I guess resented that. Then when I went to the locker room you were so fucking cute and excited to be there with that whole, ‘You’re Iron Maven’, gushing thing in your voice and I just couldn’t take it.”

“So you shoved me into a locker,” said Bliss dryly.

“I knew Razor would let you out,” said Maven with a shrug, an impish grin curving on her lips. 

“That’s it then?” asked Bliss, a skeptical look on her features. “You were jealous?”

Groaning and hitting her head against her pillows, Maven shut her eyes only to pop one open moments later and look at Bliss with a somewhat aggravated but fond expression. “Baby,” she drew the word out slowly. “I knew you were going to replace me in the end. I’m not being arrogant when I say I was the best jammer in the league for years and then you come along and you’ve got all this talent and you’re nineteen years younger than me? I knew I wasn’t going to hold onto that title for long with you there.”

“You’re still the league top scorer though,” said Bliss with a frown. 

She hated it when Maven brought up their age difference. It was a topic of constant discussion with Pash over the phone and online. How she felt Maven used the fact they were several years apart in age to create a distance between them. It wasn’t that Bliss felt she was being treated like she was young and stupid but more like Maven was holding back to some degree as if she thought Bliss’ feelings for her were temporary or something of that sort. Pash agreed with her analysis of the situation but was at as much of a loss as Bliss when it came to figuring out how to get around this particular romantic problem. 

“For now,” said Maven sardonically, dragging her fingertips lightly down Bliss’ spine, grinning at the shiver her touch caused. Craning her neck, she kissed Bliss’ cheek and murmured, “You’re so fucking good, you know that? Turned around that whole team. They were the shittiest thing on wheels until you joined up and now they’re the league champions.”

“Eva told me you did the same thing for the Holy Rollers,” said Bliss breathlessly, gasping as Maven sucked at her pulse point and her hands slid down to cup her ass, pulling her up until they were nose to nose. Looking down at the taller woman, curiosity getting the best of her, she asked, “Is that true?”

“Pretty much,” admitted Maven rather carelessly, much more interested in kissing her way up Bliss’ chin until she reached her lips and drew the other woman into a languid kiss. When they parted and Bliss was panting lightly, Maven nipped at her nose and drawled, “Can we stop talking about this now? I don’t think there’s anything I hate more than shrinking my own head.” 

“Yes,” Bliss said in a gasp, arching into Maven’s touch. “Just one more thing.” When Maven groaned loudly and hid her face in the length of her neck, Bliss laughed quietly, kissing her messy tangle of hair as she murmured, “I just wanted to tell you that derby isn’t the only thing you’re good at.” She felt Maven move and seconds later she was looking at her with such a thoroughly naughty expression on her features that it caused Bliss to blush dark red. “I didn’t mean it like that! I was talking about your work! How you’re such a good artist. I mean, everyone in the league goes to you for their tattoos and you’re so good with computers, you designed the league website, plus our merchandise, and all the freelance work you do with Chronicle…”

“I get it, I get it,” said Maven, managing to somehow sound both impatient and bored at the same time. She waved her hands expressively then held Bliss’ face in her hands, moving in close for another kiss. “I’m a very artsy person who doesn’t need to be the best jammer in the TXRD to feel worthy as a person. Thank you Dr. Phil, I will contact Oprah with any further worries.”

“That’s not what I meant,” protested Bliss and she would have gone on to explain she was just trying to make Maven see how much she had to offer besides being good at roller derby but before she could Maven captured her lips in another kiss. One that was hard and deep and detailed and caused her to become wet all over again and when they parted, Maven gently moved Bliss onto her back and kissed her again. Maven’s fingers wandering down her body, exploring the curves and valleys until they rested outside of her pussy, playing until Bliss pulled away from their kiss and said in a frustrated demand, “Do it already!”

“Do what?” asked Maven coyly, arching an eyebrow, her fingers still moving, dipping in and out only slightly.

“You’re such a sadist,” Bliss accused, releasing a groan of her own when Maven’s index finger lightly brushed over her clit, teasing her with the sensation and she gripped the other woman’s wrist hard, holding her in place and stopping her retreat.

“That’s what you like about me, baby,” drawled Maven with a smirk. 

“No, it really isn’t,” said Bliss in a mutter.

“Aww, now who’s the mean one?” asked Maven, the smirk in her voice as she moved closer to whisper in Bliss’ ear. “Do you want to know another reason why I was such an asshole to you in the beginning?” Pulling away so she could see Bliss’ face, her pale skin flush with desire, Maven murmured, “It’s because you look pretty when you’re about to cry.”

“You really are a sadist,” said Bliss, gasping as Maven pressed her thumb against her clit and slid three fingers into her. Lifting her hips up, drawing the other woman deeper inside, Bliss took in Maven’s wild grin and how her hair was an unkempt tangle as her eyes flashed with a fierce affection, and despite herself Bliss knew this was part of the reason she was attracted to her.

But damned if she would ever admit it. 

—-

Brooke Cavendar still didn’t much like the idea of her oldest child playing roller derby but she accepted it and she had slowly become more and more supportive as time went on. Something that encouraged this progress was the fact that after the season was over the TXRD had The Whammy’s, which was their own homemade version of an awards show. Part of the fun of the event was the inclusion of fan awards and fan attendance, provided they buy the higher priced tickets, and the fact it was seen as a fancy event. Meaning most of the rollergirls dressed in their own version of couture wear or infamous Oscar gowns.

They were holding the event at the Karma Lounge which had proven well worth the inordinate cost of renting out the facility simply because they were one of the few places that was fine with them coming back again. Past facilities hosting The Whammy’s had outright refused to even consider the option and police had been threatened on more than one occasion when things got out of hand according to the property managers. 

It had taken Brooke two months of planning and far too many shopping trips for Bliss’ liking to find the perfect dress. It was black and form fitting with a square neck sheath. Made out of jersey material, Brooke declared it would be able to survive The Whammy’s in tact. While trying the dress on the only thing that Bliss could think about was what Maven’s opinion of it would be and that thought was still foremost in her mind when the night of The Whammy’s arrived and she waited at her apartment for Maven’s arrival. Rosa Sparks had long since departed and Bliss had declined a ride with her, wanting to walk into the awards with Maven at her side. Despite Smashley and Maggie interrupting their first kiss, their romance wasn’t something generally known throughout the league. They had begun dating with the unspoken sense they would see how things worked out before involving everyone else in derby and they had decided in that same unspoken manner to out themselves at The Whammy’s as a couple. Which was why Bliss was pacing the tiny length of her living room anxiously waiting for Maven. 

Jumping at the knock on her door, Bliss scowled as she fought the urge to wring her hands and instead flung it open with what she hoped was an entirely cool and calm expression. Maven was leaning against the door frame, her left hand holding onto the top corner, an easy smile on her features. Unlike Bliss, she was dressed in a suit that consisted of tight black pants, an even tighter black jacket, a practically see through white shirt, and shiny electric blue tie. 

Whistling as she walked into the apartment, Maven rested her hands on Bliss’ hips, pulling the smaller woman against her. “You look pretty as a picture. Whatever that means,” she drawled, her tones playful and affectionate.

“I think it means something good,” offered Bliss and she didn’t want to blush at Maven’s words but she knew she was. 

“It means something very good when it comes to you and that dress,” murmured Maven, moving in for a kiss that was soft and sweet and when she pulled away she fingered a lock of hair that was carefully swept across Bliss’ forehead. “I’ve never seen your hair up before. It looks nice.” Arching an eyebrow and a mischievous light emerging in her eyes, she asked, “Is this how you looked in those pageants? If it is I’ve got to get some pictures of you in them to help me on those lonely nights alone.” 

“You’re not funny,” said Bliss with a scowl, hitting Maven’s stomach lightly, praying her blush would disappear.

There was a moment of awkward silence then they both dissolved into laughter, realizing they were sharing the same strange case of nerves when all they were really doing was going to a fancy dress party with their friends. “This is like a bad flashback of the prom,” said Maven sardonically, straightening up and studying Bliss’ apartment which she had only been in a handful of times. They tended to spend most their time at Maven’s loft which was located above the tattoo shop where she worked.

“Then where’s my corsage?” asked Bliss in a teasing sort of demand.

“Dead and in my trash can,” said Maven with lazy amusement and before Bliss could respond she dug through her jacket pocket and produced a green velvet box. “So I got you something else. Something custom made to show off my artsy skills.” 

“Emily,” Bliss said her name in a whisper and she knew it was ridiculous but she felt her eyes tearing up. “You didn’t have to—”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Maven dismissively, waving her hands and offering the box again to Bliss. “Get prettier from crying after you open it. You never know, you could hate it and might wish I’d kept that dead corsage.” 

“I won’t hate it!” insisted Bliss, taking the box from Maven quickly, as if protecting it from any further insults. Opening it carefully she found a small silver pendant that was perfectly round hanging on a black leather choker. Lifting it out of the box Bliss discovered on closer inspection it was a custom made version of a Girl Scout merit badge that depicted a pair of roller skates that had her playing number, twenty two, etched onto them. Her eyes definitely teary now, Bliss said Maven's name again.

“You can call me a sadist all you want but you really are so fucking pretty when you get like this,” muttered Maven, taking the pendant out of the box and tossing it carelessly aside as she placed the choker around Bliss’ neck. Laughing as Bliss flung her arms around her for a tight embrace, Maven kissed her cheek and remarked, “I guess you like it then?”

“I love it,” said Bliss breathlessly before she moved in to prove just how much she loved it with her lips and hands.

In a reversal of fortune, Maven found herself pressed against the wall of Bliss’ apartment, gasping as the shorter woman unbuckled her belt and slid her fingers down her pants only to pause at what she didn’t find. Maven wore a brash and roguish grin and drawled, “All the classy girls go commando, don’t you know.”

“You’re my derby debutante, aren’t you?” said Bliss, her voice low and husky with desire, yanking Maven’s pants down and shoving her legs apart. She peered up at the other woman as Maven’s hands tangled in her hair, destroying the hours of work her mother had done earlier in the day and Bliss could frankly care less as she rose up to have a taste of what she loved best. Sucking on Maven’s clit, smiling at the strangled cry her companion released as her fingers pressed harder, encouraging her onward and Bliss flattened her tongue, moving further inside, and she wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Maven climaxed. Her legs were clearly shaky in the aftermath but Bliss was there to support her, holding Maven up as she felt infinitely grateful that her mother insisted on her wearing a dress made with jersey so it wouldn’t rip or wrinkle. If she had done otherwise her dress would no doubt be ruined right now. Holding Maven close and feeling utterly at peace, Bliss glanced over at the large and cracked clock on the wall. “We’re going to be late.”

“Screw it,” said Maven wearily but managing to give a boisterous laugh, an impish expression on her features. “You just wore me the fuck out and my pants are in a pile around my feet. I say we forget the whole thing and just stay in.”

Bliss was seriously considering this when her cell phone rang and she looked apologetically at Maven before going to pull it out of her jacket. Immediately, she was greeted by the raucous sound of Smashley’s voice. “Ruthless!” her voice boomed out of the cell phone, loud enough for Maven to hear even though the speaker wasn’t on. “Where the hell are you? We’re already eating and Johnny’s going to start giving out awards in a half an hour! Did you get kidnapped? Was it Maven? Tell her I’ll knock her out!”

“Fuck off, Simpson,” Maven retorted loudly, bending over to pull her pants back up. Buckling her belt, she said, “Remind her how I kicked her ass in the championship bout. Or did she get permanent brain damage from how hard I clocked her?” 

“She didn’t kidnap me. We’re leaving now, okay?” said Bliss, hanging up on Smashley as she shouted that Maven’s punch didn’t hurt despite the fact it had effectively left her unconscious for a good twenty minutes. Looking at Maven with a wry expression, Bliss wondered how she managed to appear completely composed, not reflecting at all that she had an orgasm only minutes ago. “Can we still get there on time? They’re going to be really pissed at me if I show up late. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Baby,” Maven drawled the term of endearment out in that cocky way which simultaneously turned Bliss on and drove her crazy, grabbing Bliss’ hand in her own and dragging her out the door. “I’ll get us there early. Don’t you worry.”

Heading down the apartment steps two at a time, they emerged in the night air and Bliss smiled on seeing Maven’s red 1999 Triumph Thunderbird. She had ridden on the motorcycle frequently with Maven since they started dating and knew from experience it could easily go up to 100 miles per hour. Which meant they’d probably reach the Karma Lounge in about fifteen minutes or less. Maven handed Bliss the spare helmet with a grin while she put her own on and straddled the motorcycle. Once Bliss had her helmet safely on, Maven offered a hand and Bliss took it with a smile, carefully arranging her dress as she sat behind Maven on the motorcycle and as soon as her arms were firmly around the other woman’s waist they took off like a shot. Screaming in a combination of sheer joy, excitement, and a little bit of terror at the speed, Bliss took in the people they passed through the traffic, noting in their wide eyed expressions at Maven’s erratic and unadulteratedly dangerous driving style.

True to her word, Maven had them at the Karma Lounge sixteen minutes before The Whammy’s officially began. Locking the helmets away in the motorcycle saddlebag, Maven watched as Bliss smoothed out her dress and when she straightened up, Maven wore a lopsided grin and reached out to fix her hair which had gotten more than a little mussed from the helmet and their activities in the apartment. When she was done, Maven moved closer and murmured, “So fucking pretty.” 

Smiling into Maven’s kiss, Bliss concentrated on trying to fight her reoccurring case of nerves as Maven slipped an arm around her waist during their walk inside the Karma Lounge. The moment they entered the club Smashley’s scream of her rollergirl name pierced the air along with the declaration that they had ribs and beer at their table. Per usual, each of the five teams had their own tables along with a table for the referees and announcers then the three fan tables. The Hurl Scouts were already demanding Bliss’ attention and she looked to Maven with a worried expression, not sure what to do. Part of her wanted to join her teammates and the other part, the ridiculously into her girlfriend part, wanted to stay with Maven. 

“Go on,” said Maven, nudging her towards the Hurl Scouts table. “We’ll meet up later.” 

“You sure?” asked Bliss, still feeling somewhat anxious, not wanting to pick her teammates over her girlfriend or vice versa.

“I don’t eat ribs and I know for a fact that Jackie’s got hot wings at our table,” said Maven, sliding her hand down Bliss’ arm to entwine their fingers. When Bliss gave her a grateful smile, she responded in kind then leaned down for a brief kiss that made the newfound change in their relationship all too obvious to everyone in the club. When Axles of Evil shouted at Maven, asking when she started liking jailbait the older woman flipped her off and shouted, “You’re just jealous all the young things won’t go near you!” Looking over her shoulder at Bliss as she walked over to the Holy Rollers table, she blew her a kiss and winked flirtatiously. “I’ll see you later. Don’t eat too many ribs or I might not kiss you tonight.” 

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” retorted Bliss with playful anger, laughing when Maven waved her hands dismissively before plopping down in a seat between Jackie Daniels and Princess Slaya at her team’s table. Walking over to the where rest of the Hurl Scouts were gathered, all too aware that a good portion of the club was focused on her, she sat next to Maggie and Rosa, waiting for the inevitable reaction from her teammates about her dating the team captain of their derby arch nemesis. 

It took all of five seconds before Bloody Holly burst out with, “I knew something was going on between you!”

The moment she said this, the rest of the Hurl Scouts chimed in with agreeing sentiments, and Bliss wore a blank expression as she turned to Rosa who smirked and put an arm around the back of Bliss’ chair. “I said you got it bad,” she remarked smugly. “I wasn’t the only one who seen it. Why you think the Holy Rollers hate your ass so much? It isn’t your jamming skills, honey.” 

“You guys,” Smashley said this slowly, looking as if she had some sort of great epiphany. When everyone turned to her with varying degrees of worry at what she might say, she continued, “You know what this means? When they break up Ruthless will get super bitter and she’ll want to kick Maven’s ass even more. We’ll be league champions two years in a row for sure!” 

“Thanks, Smashley,” said Bliss dryly. “I’m glad I have your support in my romantic endeavors.”

“What?” asked Smashley, appearing honestly perplexed about why Bliss would be upset at her words. “It’s the truth, isn’t it?”

“Ignore the brilliance of bongwater over there,” said Razor in exasperated tones. “I, for one, offer you my congratulations and wish you good luck on your new romance. And as your coach I have complete faith in your ability to separate your private life from what happens when you’re on the track.” 

“Thanks, Razor,” said Bliss with genuine happiness this time. Noting the way he turned to Manson Sister #1 and signed to her, a soft smile on his bearded features, she appreciated not for the first time how their relationship over the past two years had turned him into an impossible romantic. It probably had to do with the fact that he never thought any rollergirl would date him only to find himself flung up against a wall one night and literally pinned into a make out session with one of their toughest. Looking at her teammates, she said, “I hope you all know he’s right. I’d never let my dating Emily affect how I jam against her.”

Silence and then a cacophony of laughter accompanied by an exaggerated sing song chant of, “Emilyyyy!”

Following Maven’s example with Axles of Evil and flipping them off, Bliss rolled her eyes and looked over at the Holy Rollers table where Maven was laughing at something Smother Theresa was saying. She didn’t notice Bliss’ attention but Jackie Daniels did and she met her gaze with a hard stare, her jaw set in defiance, a definite look of anger about her features. Bliss knew she wasn’t exactly the other team’s favorite person, being the one most responsible for ending their undefeated winning streak that was six years in the making, but she was nevertheless confused about what would cause that look of blatant hostility. 

“Jackie and Maven are really tight,” Maggie said and Bliss jumped, turning to her team captain with a frown. 

“You mean they…” Bliss trailed off, swallowing hard, already forming unpleasant images of Maven and Jackie together, a feeling of jealousy twisting her insides. 

“What? No, no!” said Maggie quickly. “Jackie’s straight as an arrow. She’s dated the same guy for the past ten years. You’ve met him. Tall blonde, always wears a Longhorns baseball hat, name’s Mike? He fixed things with the Fire Marshall for us.”

“Oh yeah, he’s nice,” said Bliss quietly. Her brow furrowing as she watched Jackie’s face soften when Maven turned to her and said something, Bliss looked to Maggie and asked, “Is it just me or does she hate my guts?”

“She hates your guts,” said Maggie with Rosa interjecting the same opinion.

When Bliss turned to her roommate, Rosa raised an eyebrow and looked innocent as she said, “What? I couldn’t help hearing.”

“Why does she hate my guts?” asked Bliss, frowning. “I mean, I just started dating Emily. I haven’t done anything to hurt her.”

“Probably thinks you will though,” offered Maggie as she took a swig of her beer. Bliss blinked at this and Maggie sighed, craning her head and leaning in close so only Bliss and Rosa would hear her words. “Look,” she said quietly. “I don’t like gossip but you’ll probably find out anyway. Maven’s got a bad history when it comes to her girlfriends. It’s made Jackie protective.” 

“Bad history?” Bliss pursued, now feeling a desperate need to know the entire story.

“They cheated on her, every last one,” said Maggie, a self-deprecating look on her features. “I thought I had it bad with my ex’s until I heard about hers. Jackie probably thinks you’re going through some gay phase and are going back to boys town after you’ve fucked with Maven’s head all well and good.” Taking a drink of her beer and looking at Bliss sympathetically, she said, “Sorry to say but she’s probably never going to like you while you’re dating Maven. Unless you end up civil unioned.”

“It’s not a phase!” exclaimed Bliss, blushing when several nearby Fight Attendants turned from their table to stare at her and snicker. Looking back to Maggie, she said again in a hiss, “It’s not a phase. I really like her and I… well…” Bliss trailed off, not really wanting to go into that much graphic detail when it came to how attracted she was to Maven. 

“We all know you think she’s smoking hot,” Rosa scoffed, leaning over Bliss’ shoulder. “Don’t worry about that.”

“But what about Jackie?” asked Bliss rather anxiously, not at all liking the idea of Maven’s best friend hating her.

“Forget Jackie,” said Maggie plainly and she had that mom look on her face. The one she wore whenever she was about to give what she felt was an especially important piece of advice. “You’re dating Maven not her. You think Maven gives a shit if we like her? She could care less. All that matters to her is that you like her because you’re the one dating her. Same should go for you.”

“But—” Bliss started to protest this and Maggie put a hand over mouth, effectively silencing her.

“Go on,” Maggie encouraged, nodding towards the Holy Rollers table. “You look at Maven and tell me if you really believe she’d let something like most of us thinking she’s an obnoxious bitch keep her from being with you. Then you give me your answer.”

Following Maggie’s instruction as she pushed her hand away from her mouth, Bliss looked over at the Holy Rollers and this time Maven noticed her attention. She immediately lowered the bottle of beer she was drinking from and stuck out the full length of her tongue, eyes twinkling playfully at Bliss before she formed a wicked smile and shouted out Bliss’ rollergirl name. Bliss returned the smile and stuck out her own tongue in return causing Maven to release a rambunctious laugh and declare, “That’s my girl!”

“You’re right,” said Bliss softly, keeping her gaze focused on Maven as she threw a bread roll at Mary Jane Pain who ducked and retaliated by flinging parts of her salad at Maven. “It doesn’t matter.” 

“Good girl,” said Maggie, a smile in her voice, petting Bliss’ head and grinning at the scowl the younger woman gave her.

“I want to get petted too! I’m a good girl!” Smashley declared, thrusting her head underneath Maggie’s arm and demanding attention. While Maggie laughed and gave her the pets she insisted on, Johnny Rocket’s voice filled the club as he announced a start to the twelfth annual Whammy awards. 

“For those brand new to these illustrious ceremonies, let me tell you how voting works,” Johnny began. He paused to make a sweeping gesture to the table filled with medium sized trophies. “These are the league awards. They’re voted on by members of the TXRD, players, coaches,” he paused to preen, smoothing his jacket and grinning wide, “announcers. Rollergirls can’t vote for members of their own team. That’s to make sure nobody sweeps any category with unfair favoritism.” When this was met with boos Johnny wore an overdone look of disappointment. “But that’s why team awards exist!” Gesturing to the smaller trophies now, he continued, “These are given out by each team to their own players. And last, but in no way least, we have the fan favorite category which is voted on by the most important people in the world, our fans.” This was met with mass cheering from the fan tables. “Of course, there’s also the plaques handed out for our top league scorer and most blocks.” 

Johnny started by calling Cat Tastrophe onstage to announce the winner of the Miss Rollergirl award. There was much whistling and a bevy of catcalls with the declaration that the winner was Eva Destruction who walked on stage wearing the sexiest corset anyone could ever imagine that further emphasized why she was seen by many as the league’s glamour girl. 

The ceremony went on and there was an eruption of cheers from the Hurl Scouts when Smashley won the award for Life Of The Party which she demonstrated by kicking Johnny in the ass and putting General Anesthesia in a headlock. It came as no surprise when the top league scorer went to Maven for the fifth year in a row and the Manson Sisters won most blocks after being informed of their win by an overly excited Razor signing to them. The league awards were almost finished with when Rosa Sparks took the stage with Mazel Tough from the Hot Tamales and when Bliss heard her roommate call out her name, declaring her the winner for Best Jammer, she remained frozen in her seat, not really believing what she just heard.

Laughing as her teammates pushed her towards the stage, Bliss accepted the award from Mazel and returned Rosa’s hug before she found herself facing the podium and looking into the crowd at Maven. Her girlfriend wore a huge grin and put two fingers in her mouth as she whistled loudly and stood on her chair clapping. Grinning at this and knowing she was blushing but not being able to do anything about it, Bliss cleared her throat as the cheers died down. “I just want to thank everybody who voted for me. Also, my teammates and coach…” When the Hurl Scouts burst into cheers, she laughed and continued, “And because I know she’d kick my ass if I didn’t say anything about her, I want to say that I learned everything I know about jamming from Iron Maven.” This caused the club to break into a mass amount of jeering aww’s, the Holy Rollers mocking their team captain who flicked them off along with everyone else in the Karma Lounge before turning to Bliss and taking a bow.

Fifteen minutes later, Johnny took the stage and hit the microphone to quiet everyone down. “Now it’s time for the last of the league awards and the one a lot of you have been looking forward to. It’s for the TXRD’s Most Valuable Player and since this is voted on mostly by the people playing against you I’d like to think of it as the ‘Holy shit we’ve got a bout against them? I don’t want to face that bitch’ award. So,” Johnny drew the word out slowly, wearing a huge grin as he opened up the envelope. “Lets see exactly who our rollergirls dread playing against the most.” Drumming his hands on the podium to create a dramatic effect, he pulled the card out of the envelope with flourish and announced, “Iron Maven!” 

The Holy Rollers were instantly on their feet, cheering and surrounding Maven in a mass of hugs and after managed to escape them, she ran onto the stage and accepted the trophy from Johnny. Once the club was quieter, she formed that wild and reckless grin Bliss was so fond of and leaned close to the microphone and drawled, “You hate me, you bitches really hate me!” Her grin getting wider at the cheers and shouts that greeted this, Maven straightened up as she added, “And because I know she’d never kick my ass if I didn’t say it, Babe Ruthless really did learn everything about jamming from me.” 

Laughing at this, Bliss rose to her feet and aimed an exaggerated salute at Maven who laughed happily and jumped down from the stage, pausing at the Hurl Scouts table to give her a deep kiss that increased the already loud amount of catcalls. After she headed back to her table, Bliss couldn’t help habitually looking over at the older woman until suddenly she was jostled by the movement of their table. Her eyes going wide, she took in the sight of the Manson Sisters pushing it across the room and towards the Holy Rollers. Looking to Razor, he grinned at her and explained, “They said if you’re going to look at her so much we might as well move the table so you can sit with her. It’ll save you from getting whiplash and ruining our next season.” 

“Move it, Holy Rollers!” shouted Smashley in manic tones, helping the sisters push and laughing as they crashed into the other team’s table, almost hitting Smother Theresa in the process. 

“What’s your problem?” demanded Jackie. 

“Our girl wants to sit with your girl, is that a problem?” said Maggie, a cool and collected look on her features.

“Aww, baby,” Maven drew this out slowly, an affectionate lilt to her voice as she stood up and walked over to Bliss. “Were you getting separation anxiety without me? All you have to do is take those special pills to fix it.” Scowling at this and starting to wonder if her teammates had really done her a favor with their spontaneous table moving, Bliss didn’t respond. Just seconds later, she felt warm hands at her waist and releasing a cry of surprise, she found herself pulled down onto Maven’s lap. She shivered at the warm breath on her skin as the older woman murmured, “You know I’m just messing with you.”

“And you know I don’t like it when you do that,” replied Bliss almost sternly, purposefully looking away from Maven. 

Maven didn’t say a word, she just kissed the back of Bliss’ neck, firmly wound her arms around Bliss’ waist, and rested her chin on the smaller woman’s shoulder. They were sitting directly across from Maggie now and wearing a sardonic expression, Maven said, “At what level of pissed off, is she Mayhem? From a scale of one to ten. One being a cute pout and ten is fucking pissed.”

“Four at the most,” said Maggie, grinning and taking a drink of her beer. “It’s pretty much for show because you embarrassed her with your crack about anxiety pills. She likes to play the tough girl sometimes.”

Looking thoroughly offended at this remark, Bliss said, “I can’t believe you said that about me.”

“It’s the truth,” said Maggie with a chuckle, drinking her beer and watching as the Black Widows gave out their team awards.

Silence reigned until Maven nudged Bliss gently and giving into temptation, Bliss turned to look at the other woman who wore an unusually solemn look on her expressive features. “I didn’t mean to make you level four pissed off,” she said quietly, pulling Bliss closer to whisper in her ear. “I’m glad you’re here. It’s where I want you to be.” 

“You’re such an asshole sometimes,” said Bliss humorously, still irritated but unable to help the affection she felt for Maven. 

“I know,” Maven agreed, wearing a wry look on her features. “I’m mostly harmless though.”

“Mostly,” said Bliss in approving tones, accepting Maven’s roundabout version of an apology and smiling as she dropped her head down to meet their lips in a kiss. When they parted, she squirmed and burst into laughter as Maven tickled her sides and curling into the other woman, she hid her face in her neck, her smile growing larger when the tickling turned into a lazy circular caress of her stomach. Sighing happily, Bliss focused on the team awards, and when it came time for the Holy Rollers to give theirs out and Maven was one of their presenters she had to fight the urge to pout on having to get off of the older woman’s lap. The moment that Maven was gone and the other Holy Rollers were focused on their team awards, Bliss found herself faced with a line of very amused faces from her fellow Hurl Scouts. “What?” she asked, blinking.

“You got it bad,” they said together with an oddly consensus amusement. 

“Shut up!” Bliss retorted, scowling again, and folding her arms over her chest.

Bliss did her very best to try avoid it but her eyes were still drawn to the stage and Maven, watching as she awarded Best Blocker to Princess Slaya, and when she felt her chest tighten and her stomach do that weird flutter like she was going to throw up but not really Bliss realized it didn’t matter what she said, her teammates were right. She did have it bad when it came to Iron Maven but the thing was, Bliss didn’t particularly want to change that. Those were her honest to goodness feelings.

But she knew she had to figure out a way to stop being embarrassed by it. Otherwise the constant jokes from the other Hurl Scouts would end up slowly killing her from embarrassment or overheating her from constant blushing. Which just wasn’t fun.

—-

The teams in the TXRD each had their own distinct theme and personality. Half the difficulty when it came to the yearly try outs and recruitment session was figuring out which rookie would fit best with what team. Within the league itself, all the teams shared their fair amount of competitive spirit but tended to get along well. There were often informal league gatherings with all the teams at various Austin bars, clubs, and restaurants. The one constant about these gatherings was the noticeable absence of the Holy Rollers and in their absence arrived the gossip about them as a team.

Mazel Tough, team captain of the Hot Tamales, liked to say it was because the Holy Rollers didn’t know how to have fun with derby. For them, it was all about winning and they weren’t like the other teams who would hang out just to hang out and formed close friendships with their teammates. The Holy Rollers were run like a business, she claimed, with Maven as their boss and the other players as her employees. According to Mazel, they had to be the least enjoyable team to be on in the league.

This wasn’t a belief perpetuated by just Mazel, it had somehow spread throughout the league and before Bliss had started dating Maven and had really gotten to know her she believed it herself. How could she not? Everything the Holy Rollers did seemed to somehow encourage its accuracy. How they refused invitations to go out with the other teams unless it was an official league event and whenever league practices occurred there was the solemn and straight to business attitude they adopted. In those practices you saw a significant difference in the Holy Rollers and those jamming against them. The lack of jokes and teasing and the focused manner they had as they went about going over their plays and maneuvers. 

Without a doubt, the Holy Rollers were the most popular team in the TXRD with the fans and Maven? Maven was most definitely amongst their most popular players, if not the most popular, but that popularity didn’t seem to extend to within the league itself. They were strangely isolated because of how the other teams felt about them and Bliss realized that was why they always said no to those invitations out. Whether they knew it for a fact or just sensed it, the Holy Rollers were aware of the fact that the other teams talked shit about them behind their back. When Bliss took that into account it made sense why they wouldn’t go out. What person would really want to spend time with people they knew spoke badly about them in private? 

Certainly not the members of the Holy Rollers who tended to follow their team captain’s example of possessing an abrasive honesty. Back biting wasn’t Maven’s style. Call her an asshole or a bitch all you wanted but when she had a problem with someone she always confronted it head on and the other teams habit of gossiping about her and her team behind her back didn’t exactly make her already prickly personality into something more warm and fuzzy. That just wasn’t how it worked. 

What Bliss found funny, and a little bit sad, was the fact that those opinions they held about the Holy Rollers, how they weren’t close as a team, how they didn’t form friendships, how they never hung out just to spend time together, were all wrong. The Holy Rollers did all of these things and they did them frequently. They just didn’t do it in the view of the other teams and Bliss knew it for a fact because soon as they outed themselves as a couple at The Whammy’s there was rarely a time when she didn’t stop by Maven’s loft or the tattoo shop where she worked and find some member of the Holy Rollers there. 

Quite to the contrary of Mazel’s beliefs, they would laugh and they would joke, and they seemed to share a universal habit of treating Bliss with a quiet hostility. Nothing that would alert Maven’s attention but a sort of pervasive chilliness that left Bliss with the knowledge that if she ever did anything to hurt their team captain they would go after her like a pack of wolves. 

Though she knew she should be worried about this, instead Bliss found it perversely adorable. She liked how protective and close the Holy Rollers were with Maven. And seeing how Maven was with them, how she doted over them and would gently tease them, it showed Bliss a different side to her girlfriend that made her all that much more attractive. One night, after she finished her practicum on the Problems In Mental Health Nursing and was feeling thoroughly worn out and wanting to just curl up in Maven’s arms, Bliss headed over to the older woman’s loft. As she trudged up the small wrought iron stairs on the outside of the building that led up to her loft, the invitation for a home cooked dinner offered to her earlier was ringing in her ears. She was sure her teammates would be shocked to discover Maven was an amazingly good cook and it was something that Bliss appreciated infinitely since she was barely capable of boiling a pot of water without causing a fire hazard.

Knocking on the front door to Maven’s loft, a minute or so passed when the door opened and Bliss was greeted with the sight of Mary Jane Pain covered in a mess of paint and decorative glitter. Blinking dimly at this, Bliss didn’t have time to react when Mary Jane turned around and shouted, “Captain! The real little woman is here!”

Scowling at the short joke, something she heard frequently around the Holy Rollers, Bliss walked into the loft and was met with the entire team gathered in Maven’s large living room and kitchen area. While Bliss referred to her living space as a loft it more like a one giant room that had a kitchen then a tiny private bathroom and an even tinier bedroom. Maven had lived there for the past eight years and enjoyed it immensely because of the low price on rent her boss gave her. Something she claimed had to do with the fact he felt having her there made it possible for their customers to call the shop if they had some sort of after hours emergency. Although Bliss was perplexed about exactly what sort of emergency could involve a tattoo shop. 

“Baby,” Maven said this in something of a coo, a sympathetic look on her face as she took the backpack off Bliss’ shoulders and placed it on the floor. “You look worn out. Was the head shrinking class a pain the ass today?”

“I suck with the DSM diagnostic criteria,” said Bliss wearily, sitting down at Maven’s kitchen table which was replica of a classic dinette complete with formica, a shiny laminate table top, and aluminum piping. 

“You know I have no idea what that means, right?” drawled Maven humorously, walking over to her stove. 

“Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders,” said Bliss, lifting her head and peering at Maven, taking in the way her red tank top rode up to reveal her perfectly toned back muscles. “It’s boring.”

“Sounds boring,” Maven chuckled. Walking over to Bliss with a steaming bowl and a spoon, she sat across from her and said, “I made white chili with ground chicken at Jackie’s demand. I figured you’d be happy with it since you’ve got a thing for chicken.”

“I don’t have a thing for chicken,” protested Bliss, not liking how that made her sound. “I just like eating it.”

“In all the varieties,” Maven pointed out, laughing when Bliss frowned at her and began eating the chili. Watching her for a moment, Maven rose to her feet and ruffled Bliss’ hair and said, “Enjoy the food. I’ve gotta get back to helping the girls.”

“What are you all doing anyway?” asked Bliss curiously, noting the huge sign made out of blue construction paper that was covered with glittery text that several Holy Rollers were working on. The rest appeared to be wrapping presents. 

“Alonso just found out his wife is pregnant,” revealed Maven, smiling as she spoke about their team coach. “We’re throwing a derby themed baby shower for her. Giving the kid tiny skates and shit like that. We thought he’d like it.”

“That’s really sweet,” said Bliss, laughing when Maven rolled her eyes, and rejoined her teammates. 

This was par the course when it came to Maven, she was discovering. Doing really nice and sweet things for people then dismissing them immediately as being such. While she was well aware her girlfriend came off as supremely arrogant there was a strange facet to Maven’s personality where she tended to blow off compliments when it referred to her personal life. If you called her thoughtful and kind in terms of being a friend or a lover she would push it off and try to change the subject. Quite the contrast to how she would shout from the rooftops about her skill when it came to playing roller derby.

Two hours later, the Holy Rollers had wrapped the last present and put up all the of the baby shower decorations in Maven’s loft and Bliss was finally left alone with her girlfriend. Maven was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch with the coffee table pulled up to her waist as she worked on her laptop updating the TXRD’s website advertising their upcoming try outs. Walking over to Maven and lying down on the couch, Bliss scooted behind the older woman and peered over her shoulder as she played with the strands of red, brown, and blonde hair, curling them around her fingers.

“You better not be giving me pigtails again,” said Maven in acerbic tones, keeping her eyes focused on the computer screen.

“I thought you looked cute with them,” remarked Bliss, moving closer and nuzzling Maven’s neck. “You dress up like a schoolgirl half the time anyway. Isn’t pigtails appropriate for that kind of thing?”

“Women of a certain age should never wear pigtails,” said Maven staidly, changing the advertising graphic from the one featuring Axles of Evil over to Laverne N. Surly who had recently been awarded the honor of being their new poster girl. 

“What’s a certain age?” asked Bliss with a frown, positive that Maven was making another reference to their age difference.

“Over thirteen,” said Maven sardonically, looking back at Bliss as she uploaded the video of Laverne blocking Maggie. Grinning as she pushed a lock of hair out of Bliss’ eyes, she kissed the other woman and murmured, “Thanks for putting up with the girls tonight. They really wanted to get things ready for tomorrow and were throwing a shitfit over having it done on time.” 

“It’s no problem,” Bliss said, gasping as Maven moved her kisses lower, sucking on her pulse point. Tangling her fingers in Maven’s hair and arching into her touch, she said, “They’ve been friendlier lately.”

“That’s because I told them I’d kick their asses if they didn’t stop being such bitches about you,” muttered Maven. Then she kissed Bliss deeply, causing Bliss’ pale skin to become flush with desire. “I was getting sick of their crap. You don’t see your team of rejects being anymore shitty to me since they found out we’re dating. Mine shouldn’t be any different.”

“My team doesn’t have an unnatural attachment to me,” said Bliss in a husky murmur, laughing when Maven snorted. Bliss absently wondered exactly when she had learned to decipher the sentiments behind the various noises the other woman made in lieu of words. It was the small things like that which always served to remind her how close she and Maven were becoming. “Seriously though, they’ve got an Oedipus or Electra complex about you. It’s very my divorced hot mom can’t date anyone ever.” 

“Oedipus fucked and married his mom and killed his dad,” offered Maven. “The only reason I know that is because some creative writing geek had me tattoo scenes from it for a back piece. Took me three days to finish.”

“You’re joking,” said Bliss, watching as Maven turned back to the website as Laverne’s video was done uploading. Maven was putting the dates for try outs onto the main page and frowning as she looked through the website forums. 

“People ask me to put some weird ink on their bodies,” said Maven in matter of fact tones. “Strangest I ever had was this chick who had me do one of a unicorn eating babies. Never did ask her exactly why she wanted it.” 

“A unicorn eating babies,” repeated Bliss very slowly, trying her best not to visualize this. “And you did it?”

“She was a customer,” said Maven with a shrug. “Oh yeah,” she said this absently, squinting as she clicked through the forums for Holy Rollers and the thread that was dedicated to her. “She also wanted the unicorn to be riding on a rainbow.”

“Okay, you are totally lying to me now, there’s no way you aren’t,” Bliss insisted, scooting closer and poking Maven in the side, grinning when the other woman snickered at her touch.

“I swear on my quads, this chick was for real. I got the piece in my portfolio. It’s in the shop, we can get it if you want,” said Maven, closing the web browser and turning off her laptop. Turning around, she raised an eyebrow and had that challenging look on her face that Bliss knew all too well. When Bliss shook her head and smiled, Maven laughed and continued, “Still. I’d rather do that piece than one of those flash tramp stamps. I swear, if another girl comes in wanting a fucking butterfly…”

“There goes my plans to ask for that tattoo as my birthday present,” remarked Bliss, bursting into laughter at the utterly disgusted look on Maven’s face. Tugging at the other woman’s tank top until Maven was hovering over her on the couch, Bliss pulled her down into a kiss, delighting in the way their bodies fit together perfectly. “You really are so cute sometimes.”

“Just don’t tell anybody about it,” said Maven in between kisses, grinning widely as Bliss removed her tank top and tossed it onto the floor. “You’re in a hurry,” she remarked as the younger woman set about removing Maven’s bra. 

“Is it wrong I want you to be naked as soon as possible?” questioned Bliss, pausing in her bra removal to stare at Maven.

Laughing happily and reaching up to help Bliss remove her bra, Maven replied, “Not when I want you to be the same way.”

“Good,” said Bliss firmly, fully concentrating on the removal of all clothing and once they were naked and on the couch, Bliss had Maven pinned beneath her, caught in a passionate kiss. It used to frighten her in the beginning, how much she found herself wanting the other woman. She never felt anything similar to this when she was with Oliver or Travis. Of course she liked them, of course she found them attractive, but she never experienced this all encompassing need to possess them and when it came to Maven she frequently felt like this. The older woman would laugh, form that cocky grin, just do something impossibly sexy in Bliss’ opinion and she’d want to rip her clothes off and have sex with her right then and there. “I want to fuck you so bad.” 

Suddenly Maven’s movements paused and Bliss wondered if somehow she had said something offensive, which would come as a surprise as similar edicts often came out of Maven’s mouth during sex. But then the other woman looked at her, a mischievous grin on her features as she rose to her feet and pulled Bliss up, leading them into the bedroom. Wondering why they were relocating as they’d had sex more than a few times on the couch, Bliss remained utterly perplexed and a little worried as she stood naked in the middle of the bedroom while Maven rooted through her small bedside dresser. After a moment, she removed something from the drawer with great flourish and Bliss blinked as she took in the sight of a strap on dildo.

“If you really want to fuck me, this will do the job,” drawled Maven, striding over to Bliss who remained frozen. Staring at the strap on and not really able to formulate a thought, Bliss looked up at Maven with a blank expression. Her look of trepidation must have been obvious because Maven’s playful expression shifted into something more serious as she said, “You don’t have to use it if you don’t want to. I just thought you’d like it, that’s all.” 

Snapping out of her daze, Bliss looked at Maven and for the first time, saw a look of uncertainty in her eyes and she knew she had put that there. That her behavior, the way she was acting, it was placing doubt into Maven’s mind about them and that was the last thing Bliss wanted. Especially since she wasn’t against wearing the strap on, she had just never considered using one, and had really only seen them on the rare occasions the other Hurl Scouts dragged her into Forbidden Fruit for laughs. 

“No!” said Bliss quickly, stopping Maven from putting it away, and when the other woman looked at her, she blushed and ducked her head. “I’d like to… I just…” Bliss trailed off, not quite sure how to explain her anxieties.

“Just what?” questioned Maven softly, lifting Bliss’ chin up and meeting their eyes. 

“I’ve never… you know,” Bliss continued, her blush growing deeper, especially when Maven formed a crooked grin. Releasing an exasperated noise and stamping her foot, Bliss said, “What if I’m not good? Or I hurt you?” 

A warm laugh escaped Maven’s lips and Bliss was wrapped up in a hug, Maven’s breath hot on her skin as she murmured, “Far as I can tell, you’re good at everything you try your hardest at and you always try hard when we’re together.” 

“And if I hurt you?” asked Bliss nervously, feeling an honest worry over this.

“Baby,” Maven laughed again, an affectionate look on her features. “The only place you’d ever hurt me that way is on the track and even then I doubt you’d be able to block me hard enough to take me out for long.” 

“I could if I really wanted to,” said Bliss with a scowl. 

“Sure,” said Maven, chuckling, the affection on her face growing deeper. “Come on, cowgirl,” she drawled, her hands on Bliss’ hips, giving them a playful shake. “Let's get you saddled up.” 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Bliss nodded and watched as Maven went about putting the dildo on her. When it was firmly in place, Bliss stared at it for several moments, her eyes a bit wide, but soon Maven was in front of her, giving a wide and toothy grin before she captured Bliss’ lips for a deep kiss. Groaning as Maven slipped her tongue into her mouth, exploring slowly and sweetly, taking everything that Bliss had to offer and demanding more, Bliss clung to the older woman, bringing them even closer together. When they parted and Bliss felt herself growing wet once more, she took in Maven’s expression, how the older woman looked altogether pleased with herself.

Gasping as Maven cupped her breasts, pinching the nipples as she led them back towards the bed, Bliss tried to get hold of her senses. While she was enjoying this immensely she suspected the reason Maven had wanted her to wear the strap on was the fact that Bliss had said she wanted to fuck the older woman. They often had little battles of supremacy in bed, who was on top, things of that nature, and it was something of a fun pastime for them both but here and there came moments when one of them truly did want to be the submissive party and Bliss thought that’s what Maven originally had in mind with the strap on. 

That’s why she took hold of Maven’s hands, holding them at their wrists and when Maven tilted her head, looking at her with an expression of surprise, Bliss said in low and husky tones, “I said I wanted to fuck you.” 

Silence then Maven smiled wide and reckless as a laugh burst from her lips. She allowed Bliss to push her back onto the bed and watched as the shorter woman climbed on top of her. “Sometimes it’s fun being a pillow princess,” she said teasingly, her hands going up to tangle in Bliss’ hair as she pulled her down for a kiss. They kissed long and deep and delicious and Bliss shifted as she felt Maven reach down for the strap on, feeling the subtle change in the older woman’s position. When they parted, Maven’s hands went down to squeeze her ass and she murmured, “Go on.” 

The dildo slid into Maven smooth and easy, as if it knew that’s where it was meant to be, and Bliss thought of how she always felt closer to Maven when they had sex. There was something about the way the other woman would drop that ever present veneer of arrogance and seemed to simply let herself feel and just be that made Bliss feel closer to her. But this was on a different level altogether, being inside Maven this manner let her see the other woman in a different light, it left her hands free to touch and explore and taking in the beautiful way Maven’s lips opened in a silent cry, Bliss surged forward for a passionate kiss. 

An orgasm arrived hard and fast for Maven and Bliss found herself following soon after, exhausted and completely sated, collapsing on top of the other woman and smiling when she felt a kiss to her cheek and arms going around her back to hold her close. After several moments of heavy breathing and recovery, Maven’s sardonic drawl echoed in the air. “See, baby?” she remarked with a chuckle. “That only hurt me just how I like it."

“You’re so cute,” said Bliss, laughing when Maven scrunched up her face in distaste, and she carefully moved until the dildo slipped out of the other woman. Flopping onto her back, she stared at the strap on then turned to Maven. “How do I take it off?” 

Uncontrolled and exuberant laughter filled the tiny bedroom and Bliss would have scowled if it wasn’t for how beautiful Maven looked in that moment, her face alive with happiness and sheer contentment. And nothing in the world made Bliss happier than knowing she was the one who had done that for her. Even if it was from her own little bit of sex toy stupidity.

—-

It was tradition for the TXRD to advertise the start of their new season with an exhibition bout that was decided with a game of darts. Everyone in the league would head over to ‘Bout Time where they would tape pieces of papers to the dart board with the team names on them and blindfold a chosen representative to throw the deciding darts. Wherever the darts landed were the teams who played in the bout. Unless they landed on the same team twice, in which case the blind dart throwing began again. Razor was this year’s chosen representative and allowing himself to be led along by Manson Sister #1 he threw the darts that had the Holy Rollers and Fight Attendants playing each other.

Bliss sat in the stands next to Smashley and Maggie, her feet bouncing with excitement as the music built up and Johnny announced the line up for the Fight Attendants. Then the familiar and dramatic beat that accompanied any Holy Rollers intro began to play and Johnny put on that exaggerated southern accent as he called out their team name. The crowd erupted into cheers and Bliss went along with them, ignoring the way that Smashley rolled her eyes and Maggie laughed at her.

She disregarded them, deciding it was well within her rights as a girlfriend to root for Maven to a ridiculous amount when they weren’t playing against her. What kind of girlfriend would she be if she didn’t do that? When Johnny announced a start to the bout, stating Maven’s jamming status against Axles of Evil, Bliss rose to her feet and shouted Maven’s name, grinning when she saw Maven raise her hand and wave carelessly in her direction. Bliss delighted in the acknowledgement that Maven heard her, though the other woman’s expression remained a portrait of utter focus and concentration, keeping her gaze ahead on the track. 

The moment the whistle blew, she was off like a shot and Bliss began what would be a nonstop cheering session that lasted over an hour. When the bout was over and the Holy Rollers defeated the Fight Attendants by a score of eighty four to forty, with Maven scoring seventy of those points herself, Bliss worked her way through the crowd and to the track. She knew Maven’s habits all too well, how she was one of the more gregarious rollergirls with the fans, posing for photos and often engaging in conversation, and she wanted to get to her before she was swarmed with the inevitable crowd of people.

Standing at the edge of the track, she grinned as Maven skated over to her, leaning over the rail and grinning at her. Maven removed her helmet, revealing her hair to be a glorious mess. “Did you ever stop cheering? I think I heard you the whole time,” she remarked sardonically but from the playful glint in her eyes, Bliss knew the other woman was pleased about this fact. Leaning down for a kiss and chuckling as Bliss stood on her tip toes, elevating herself on the barrier to meet her, Maven murmured against her lips, “I think I’m getting faster. Maybe I’ll out skate you this year.”

“Maybe,” allowed Bliss with a grin, enjoying their friendly competition when it came to jamming speeds. “You’re still too tall for them to use the whip though. That’s always going to slow you down.”

“That’s why I just got to move my ass faster,” drawled Maven, arching an eyebrow and slipping past the barrier to stand next to Bliss who grinned as Maven slipped an arm over her shoulders. They headed out into the parking lot where Cat Tastrophe was manning the merchandise booth and Jackie Daniels was posing with fans for pictures. 

Almost immediately, Maven was surrounded with by a group of fans just like Bliss predicted and she started to slip away only to stop as she felt Maven’s hand hold firm on her shoulder. Looking up at the older woman she was met with a rakish smile and twinkling eyes then Maven kissed her, causing some of the said fans eyes to bug out and Bliss thought she detected the flash of a cell phone camera but she could honestly care less. She wasn’t on the fan forums for their website as often as Maven, as she was the one who maintained them, but she knew they were aware of their dating ever since The Whammy’s. Although this kiss, and now the possible photographic evidence of it, would make it all that more obvious. Bliss avoided reading the threads talking about it, not wanting to know what they thought about her dating Maven and vice versa, sure that it would just ruin things to some degree, make her see the TXRD attendants in a negative light depending on what their opinions were and she didn’t want that.

However, she adored Maven for being so openly affectionate. How she never hid the fact that she was with Bliss and in an absurd way it made her feel especially cared for and protected. Like she was something precious and she always felt that way when she was with Maven, she never felt ignored or disregarded, and Bliss wasn’t sure she ever had that with anyone else. Not to this degree anyway and Bliss realized it was easily something she could get addicted to because it felt so good.

After spending a good thirty minutes with the fans, Maven went back to the locker room and changed out of her Holy Rollers uniform. Smirking on seeing Bliss waiting for her, she had her duffle bag slung over her shoulder and as they walked out of the warehouse, Maven moved forward quickly, hugging Bliss from behind, causing the other woman to laugh and jump in surprise. Used to this game, Bliss moved back into Maven’s arms, grinning as she stood on top of the taller woman’s steel toed boots. Normally she hated anything that reminded her of how height deficient she was compared to the rest of the general populous but with Maven’s arms around her waist and her chin resting on the top of her head, Bliss only felt a strange sort of giddiness. They had only gotten a few feet when Smashley appeared in front of them, looking oddly serious.

“What’s wrong?” asked Bliss, instantly concerned.

“Johnny says the hot tub is broken!” Smashley wailed.

“Her world has officially come to an end,” Maven muttered in Bliss’ ear, grinning on feeling the shorter woman repress a laugh.

“This isn’t a joke, Maven,” said Smashley, sounding as oddly serious as she looked now. “What sort of party can we have at Hot Tub Johnny’s without the hot tub? It’s like having a barbeque without ribs!”

“I don’t like ribs,” said Maven in deadpan tones. 

“I’m not talking to you anymore. You’re not helpful,” Smashley stated, focusing on Bliss instead. “Ruthless! I need ideas!”

“Why not have Johnny do an announcement? Ask if any of the fans know how to fix a hot tub,” suggested Bliss, squinting and hoping that Smashley would find her suggestion helpful. If she didn’t Bliss was certain she would get assaulted in some manner.

“Ruthless! You’re a genius!” Smashley declared and though she had been helpful, Bliss still ended up being assaulted anyway as Smashley gave her a friendly punch to the shoulder that left her wincing. When Smashley disappeared into the crowd calling Johnny’s name, Bliss felt the soft press of Maven’s lips on her bruised shoulder and she grinned at the older woman. 

“Are you kissing it to make it all better?” asked Bliss, her voice fond but teasing. 

“Something like that,” said Maven and they continued their joint walk through the parking lot until they arrived at Maven’s Triumph Thunderbird. Bliss was unlocking the saddlebag to remove their helmets when Princess Slaya shouted for Maven. 

“You guys going to Hot Tub’s?” asked Princess, her gaze drifting over to Bliss who handed Maven her helmet. “Hey, Ruthless.”

“Hey,” Bliss said quietly with a smile. She was still trying to get used to the Holy Rollers being nicer to her. Part of her found it eerie and another part was grateful because the lack of hostility made dating Maven much more simple. 

Before Maven or Bliss could respond, Smashley was suddenly there, her arms around Bliss’ shoulder and a huge grin on her face. “I got somebody to fix the hot tub,” she reported. “You have to go now.” She paused and leaned closer, acting as if she had some great secret as she continued, “Half these guys have got a lesbian fetish for you two. It’s going to bring in the money.”

Princess Slaya scowled at this and knocked Smashley upside her head, causing Smashley to release a noise of stupefaction and disgruntlement. They soon descended into a verbal and somewhat physical brawl with Princess enforcing more than once it was disrespectful to speak about her team captain in that manner along with Smashley’s own teammate. In the end, Bliss managed to calm them both down and they agreed to attend the party at the would be fixed Hot Tub Johnny’s place.

When they were left alone, Bliss gave Maven a wry look and Maven chuckled and said, “If I’m the divorced hot mom they’ve got an Oedipal complex about then you’ve turned into my cool boyfriend who buys them weed and is exempt from resentment.”

“Fantastic,” said Bliss dryly, climbing onto the motorcycle and holding onto Maven’s waist, bracing herself as they took off at top speeds and screeched through the parking lot. While she might pretend as if she wasn’t pleased with her new place in the Holy Rollers hierarchy it was something of a lie as she thought it was endearing that their protectiveness about Maven now included her as well. Though Bliss had a feeling it would lead to more than a few fights due to her own less than respectful teammates. 

-—

One of the many perks of dating another woman was being able to borrow each other’s clothing. Due to their noticeable height difference, Bliss didn’t attempt to wear Maven’s pants but she often liked to wear her shirts, skirts, and shorts. While Maven, in contrast, focused solely on accumulating Bliss’ large assortment of t-shirts. Something that would have irritated Bliss, as she had worked for several years to build up her collection to the massive over seventy status it had now reached, if it wasn’t for the fact that the aforementioned height difference caused said shirts to be wonderfully tight on Maven. And there was very little that Bliss enjoyed more than watching as they rode up to reveal the other woman’s toned and tanned stomach. 

Much to the amusement of everyone at the league meeting, Maven showed up sporting Bliss’ green TXRD shirt that had her rollergirl name and number emblazoned on the back. After they went over the dates for the upcoming bouts and various publicity events planned to advertise the new season, including a radio interview with Smashley, Eva Destruction, and Mazel Tough, they headed back to Bliss’ apartment on Maven’s motorcycle so the younger woman could study for her exams. 

Bliss climbed off the motorcycle and removed her helmet, rising up on her toes to meet Maven’s lips for a goodbye kiss that would have gone on for much longer than a few seconds if it wasn’t for an interruption in the form of a strangled noise of surprise and the exclamation of her name. Turning around, Bliss was met with the sight of her parents and little sister, and her eyes becoming wide, Bliss wondered exactly how things like this always happened to her.

“Bliss!” her mother said her name again, hand pressed to her chest, the picture of a stunned southern belle. “What in the world are you doing with this woman?”

Looking from her parents to Maven and then back, Bliss gave a nervous smile and said, “Dating her?” 

“Bliss,” Brooke said her name yet again, this time with a great deal of annoyance, hands on her hips.

“Now honey,” Earl intervened, directing his wife away from the couple. “Let's not jump down her throat. We need to hear her out.”

The sound of her mother’s irritated protests met Bliss’ ears and she jumped when she felt Maven’s hand at the small of her back. “You okay?” questioned Maven. 

“I don’t know,” replied Bliss honestly, still not sure how her mother would truly react in the end.

Once again, her name was called, this time with a quieter but nevertheless impatient tone. Looking at her parents, she was relieved to see her mother wearing a much more approachable expression as she said, “We need to have a discussion about this.” Her eyes locked onto Maven, jaw setting in something of a grimace as she added with emphasis, “Alone.”

Maven frowned at this and said, “Is that what you want? Because if you want me here, I’m not going anywhere.”

Sensing her mother’s objection to this before she even voiced it, Bliss shook her head. Although she was nervous to have this talk with her parents, she wasn’t necessarily afraid of it and she knew if Maven stayed it would only make things unnecessarily complex. “It’s okay,” Bliss reassured. “I’ll call you later, all right? Tell you how everything goes.”

“You’re sure?” asked Maven, the concern etched on her face tugging at Bliss’ heart.

“I’m sure,” said Bliss with a smile and unable to help herself, she moved forward, kissing the other woman gently. 

A moment passed as Maven gazed at her, as if trying to discern if Bliss truly meant it or was simply trying to create an escape for her, and eventually she nodded and started her motorcycle back up. Bliss watched her drive away until she was out of sight, wondering if she had done the right thing by sending her away, then turned back to her parents. 

“So,” she began, her nervous smile returning in full force. “Discussion time?” 

The only response she got was an irritated expression from her mother and a confused look from her father and a little sister who appeared completely unconcerned with the current happenings of those who were her elder. Sighing and rubbing the back of her head, Bliss led them up to her apartment, hoping that Rosa wasn’t home. This really wasn’t something she wanted her roommate to be privy to as Rosa been after her for months to tell her parents about her relationship with Maven.

Gloating would just make an awkward situation worse. Or at least more intolerable. Bliss was certain of that. Just as certain as she wished she had followed her roommate’s advice because maybe things would be less uncomfortable right now. Though she had her doubts as she took in the tight lines on her mother’s face and the perpetually perplexed look her father had.

Honestly, why couldn’t her life be easier?

—

Precisely one hour and forty three minutes later, Bliss was calling Maven and feeling emotionally exhausted but thoroughly relieved. The older woman answered on the first ring, her voice calm and caring as she said, “How did it go?”

“Good,” said Bliss wryly, sitting on her bed, still trying to process everything. “They want you to come over for dinner next Sunday. I’m almost positive that my mom wants to interrogate you.”

“She probably agrees with Bush about water boarding not being torture, right?” Maven remarked humorously. Bliss laughed at this and there was a moment of silence before she said slowly, “You know you can tell me what they said. It’s not going to hurt my feelings. I’m pretty sure I got a decent idea what they said anyway.”

“Yeah?” asked Bliss, lying down on the bed, closing her eyes. 

“She’s too old for you, she converted/seduced/manipulated you, and she’s a mean bitch who hit you that time,” said Maven with a drawl and Bliss sputtered at how accurate it was in terms of her mother’s objections. The last comment, however, had come from her father who had actually been the most confused not by Bliss dating a woman but by her dating the jammer who had proved to be the proverbial thorn in her side since she first started playing roller derby.

“You’re psychic,” said Bliss, laughing and despite how tired she felt, there was a happiness in this moment. She suddenly felt much lighter and far more free and it was all thanks to Maven. While she expected her girlfriend to be supportive she had thought a protest of some sort would come over the invitation of dinner but there was nothing. Although Maven hadn’t exactly said she would go to dinner either. Something that Bliss was instantly feeling anxious about. “You will go, won’t you?”

“Baby,” Maven drew the term of endearment out slowly, her tones low and affectionate. “Of course I’ll go.”

“Oh, okay, good… thank you,” said Bliss one after the other, feeling bone weary once again, shifting to lie on her side. “I was totally going to study when you dropped me off now I’m just way too tired. That’s lazy of me, isn’t it?”

“Take a nap, you’ll feel better,” suggested Maven. 

Yawning despite herself, Bliss said again, “Thank you. For, you know, listening.”

“Isn’t that part of my job?” inquired Maven with a chuckle. “If I didn’t then you’d have a defective girlfriend.”

Laughing quietly and feeling her eyes drift shut as she did, Bliss murmured, “You really are cute.”

“I know, I know,” Maven’s voice was soft and soothing in her ear. “You have a good sleep.”

Maven’s words were the last thing Bliss heard as she fell asleep after turning off her phone, still clutching it in her hand. Maybe that’s why she dreamt of her, wearing that brash grin she loved so much, as she taught her parents how to roller skate in her dream world where she and her sister sat in the stands eating ice cream and cheering them on. It was a dream that she’d later think was halfway real when Maven proceeded to try and teach her father derby tactics during Sunday dinner. 

—-

A month after their Sunday dinner, Maven had somehow become a part of her family’s frequent gatherings. Whether it be attending Shania’s pageants, watching football with her father, or giving her mother advice on the best design to use for a custom made gown, Maven was always there. At first Bliss was disconcerted how easily her girlfriend fit into her family but soon she got used to it and sooner than that she was simply grateful for it.

Though her fitting in didn’t take away the air of suspicion her mother retained around her and the remarks she would make to Bliss in private that she still felt Maven was too old for her. She's only thirteen years younger than me, Bliss! Was a constant comment and Bliss had gotten used to it but hoped that eventually her mother would get past it. 

Despite how well Maven was getting along with her family, Bliss couldn’t help but feel there was an oddly forced feeling behind it and after one Sunday with her parents, she brought this up when they were at Maven’s loft. The older woman was silent for a long while, then she stood up and walked over to her fridge, removing the dark lager from the Czech Republic that Bliss could never pronounce correctly, and taking a slow drink from it. She had her back to Bliss as she said, “I came out to my parents when I was around your age.” Looking over her shoulder, a twisted smile curving her lips, Maven continued, “That was the last time we spoke.”

“Emily,” Bliss said her name in a hush, rising to her feet and walking over to the other woman.

“They send my Christmas cards back,” said Maven with a caustic laugh. “My fucking Christmas cards. Who does that?” She shook her head and quickly downed the rest of her beer. Setting it on her kitchen counter with an audible clink, Maven looked to Bliss and said, “I just don’t want that happening with your folks. I can’t be responsible for that. I won’t be. It’s too shitty.” 

“My parents wouldn’t do that,” said Bliss softly, reaching out to caress Maven’s face, smoothing away the frown lines that had formed, taking in the almost frantic look of worry Maven had. “I know how my mom seems but she wouldn’t ever do that to me. Please don’t worry.” Ducking her head to look into Maven’s eyes, she said, “And stop trying so hard with them, okay? You can just be yourself and I know they’ll like you. My father already says you’re the son he never had, right?”

“Right,” Maven snorted, rolling her eyes, not entirely fond of being called a boy just because she liked football. Silence reigned as Bliss searched Maven’s features and after a moment, she said dryly, “You can just ask, Bliss.”

“You haven’t spoken to anyone in your family for that long?” asked Bliss quietly, a feeling of ineffable sadness seizing her. 

“Not anyone,” revised Maven, shifting from foot to foot, sighing as she leaned back against the counter. “I’m the oldest of seven kids and my littlest sister, the youngest out of all of us, she called me up about a year ago. She’s younger than you,” Maven noted, a wry grin forming. “Just turned sixteen three months ago. We met up at the Dandelion Cafe so I could give her a present.” Maven was quiet for several moments then added quietly, “She was two when I left.”

“And the rest of your brothers and sisters? They just ignore you?” asked Bliss incredulously, her anger rising.

Shrugging her shoulders, Maven said, “They believe the same as my folks, I guess. I’m a sinner who’s destroying the moral fabric of society and will burn in hell for her sins and all that right wing bullshit we’ve all heard a million times.”

“It has to hurt though,” said Bliss softly, looking at Maven with a good degree of worry. “Doesn’t it?”

“I learned a long time ago the easiest way to live your life is to not give a shit about the people who don’t give a shit about you,” said Maven matter of factly, a hard look on her features, her jaw clenched. “That doesn’t change because it’s my family.”

“I’m sorry,” Bliss said this because there wasn’t anything else she could think to say. 

“It’s got nothing to do with you,” said Maven, her voice gentle and her expression softened. “This went down long before we ever met and there’s nothing that’s going to change it. That’s how it is. I just didn’t want the same thing happening to you.” 

“It won’t,” assured Bliss, holding Maven’s face in her hands, moving in for a soft and sweet kiss. When they parted, she offered a playful smile and murmured, “We can share my family if you want. They’re kind of weird and sort of dysfunctional but they’re fun.”

“Thanks,” said Maven with a chuckle, pushing a stray lock of hair out of Bliss’ eyes. “I think I’d like that.” 

Smiling widely, Bliss stood up on her tip toes and kissed Maven again, groaning as Maven deepened their embrace, sucking on her tongue and cupping her ass to bring them closer. While she knew logically she could never do this sort of thing around her parents with Maven she was firmly resolved that eventually they would fully accept their relationship and Bliss wouldn’t settle for anything less. Not after what she just heard about the older woman’s past. 

—-

Bliss couldn’t be sure, but she thought it was at least two weeks later when a desk magically appeared in Maven’s loft that was perfect for her to do her nursing homework on and a second dresser situated itself haphazardly into Maven’s already crowded bedroom. When she questioned Maven about it, she received a nonchalant reply that she was sick of seeing her slouch over the coffee table when she studied, that it was making her bad posture worse, and Bliss scowled at this, playfully hitting the other woman before she asked about the spare dresser. That, Maven explained in off hand tones, was just logical. Bliss’ clothing was already taking up drawers in her own dresser so she might as well have one of her own so she’d stop invading Maven’s territory. 

This was a physical event that symbolized the slow shift in their relationship. Somehow or another, they had become so much closer, and a day didn’t pass where they didn’t see each other or at least talk on the phone and it was just the natural way of things. It wasn’t something Bliss thought about particularly, it had just become part of her routine.

Just like the training she would do with Maven at the warehouse. As one of the team captain’s, Maven had keys to the location and she liked to train there whenever she had free time to try and increase her jamming speed. When Bliss discovered this habit, she wheedled her way into these practices and soon they were holding weekly races against one another. 

It was late on a Wednesday night when they were at the warehouse for one such race, lined up against each other, Maven on the outside and Bliss on the inside. “On three,” Maven said, her eyes fixed straight ahead.

“Got it,” replied Bliss, equally serious, her competitive spirit rising as it did anytime she faced her girlfriend on the track. 

“One, two,” the words came slowly from Maven. Then she suddenly took off, laughing madly as she shouted, “Three!”

“You’re a cheating cheater!” Bliss cried in outrage, skating after Maven, a scowl on her features.

Still laughing madly, Maven did a maneuver all too similar to Bloody Holly, skating backwards for long enough to blow Bliss a kiss and upon seeing the look of continued outrage, her laughter increased as she turned the right way around and upped her speed. “Come on, Ruthless,” she called in mocking encouragement. “I know you can go faster than this. Or don’t you want to catch me? Maybe I should give you some incentive.” And with that, Maven flipped up the short plaid skirt that was part of her Holy Rollers uniform to reveal a pair of lace panties Bliss had been looking for. 

“I knew you stole those from me!” shrieked Bliss, speeding up enough that she could probably reach out and grab the older woman’s flipped skirt. Only she was concentrating in building up her speed as to overtake Maven which she knew would be the ultimate triumph.

Maven didn’t reply, she simply looked over her shoulder and offered that brazen grin that Bliss was so fond of and stuck out the full length of her tongue. It was at this point that Bliss couldn’t take it any longer and forcing her legs to produce a final burst of speed, she slammed into the other woman, sending them tumbling down onto the track, and despite the pain she grinned on hearing Maven’s uproarious laughter. When they came to a stop, they were a tangle of limbs, with Bliss situated on top of Maven who grinned up at her, looking utterly pleased with herself. 

“You’re such an asshole,” said Bliss in between heavy breaths, though a fond a smile tugged at her lips. 

“I know,” Maven acknowledged, just as she had done at The Whammy’s. She matched Bliss’ smile with a brilliant one of her own, her chest rising and falling as she gazed at the other woman. “But that’s why you're in love with me.”

“No,” Bliss murmured, echoing her sentiments from months ago and leaning down to kiss Maven. “It really isn’t.” 

It wasn’t the most forthright or even romantic confession of love that was ever offered and received but it was their way and it felt right. Just like their romance, their relationship, had felt right from the very beginning. And really, that was the only thing that counted.

End


End file.
